Feminism
: "Feminism is the idea that we can make both sexes equal by focusing solely on the issues of one of them." : —TJ's accurate description of modern Feminism : Feminism is an autoimmune disease that is currently feeding on the feeble near-corpse that is western society. Description Always a movement for women by women, feminism has never been a movement dedicated for equality as many are led to believe, but instead a movement for the improvement of women's lives because fuck men. Its adherents claim to be for "equality," yet some feminists are some of the most bigoted, racist, sexist, and downright disgusting people on the face of the earth. Those adherents justify their sexism, racism, etc with redefining of words like "racism is prejudice + power", completely unaware that they've just admitted to being prejudice. They tend to congregate on Tumblr, far away from reality. They believe in the Patriarchy and cite it as the cause of universal human struggles which apparently only happen to women. Since they happen to criticize the lowest common denominator of people, they are tolerated and encouraged by the mainstream. Feminists tend to pertain to the idea that believing in equality among the sexes makes one a member of their ideology by default, which is an interesting position considering the namesake. Some people have suggested that third wave feminism could qualify as a religion under some anthropologists' definitions. However, regardless of this, the people who identify as feminists are bound to believe in some type of bullshit as the whole concept of being a feminist relies heavily upon the concepts of victim complexes and self guilt. On Dp Feminism and gender issues are regular topics discussed on the Drunken Peasants Podcastand TJ was already infamous for his strident anti-feminist views. Notable antagonists of the Drunken Peasants that espouse the ideas of feminism include Ryan Whiny and Jenny McDMCA. They also feature and discuss popular feminist figures such as Rebecca Watson,Anita Sarkeesian and Laci Green. Atheism+ Atheism+ is a movement that thinks it's a good idea to mix feminism and atheism. Most of the members cannot take any form of criticism. The leader of Atheism+ is a cuntfuck namedPZ Myers. The members are known for being very shitty people, as some have gotten people fired from jobs and worse, simply for disagreeing with their ideology. Victims of Character Assassination from Feminists * TJ Kirk / The Amazing Atheist * Phil Mason / Thunderf00t * Laci Green * Sargon of Akkad * Joss Whedon (yes, even him) * John Bain * Lemmy (who was rather murdered by their "extremely aggressive cancer" of bullshit) * Anyone who doesn't agree with them on everything List of Shit Ruined By Feminism * POETRY * Occupy Wall Street * Socialism * Liberalism * Atheism * Colleges * Any and All social media sites * Pretty much any Movie or TV Show with a Female lead * The LGBT Movement * Wonder Woman * Most European Countries * Comic Books * Video Games * Wikipedia * The "Rational" Community * Nostalgia Critic * Cracked.com and CollegeHumor * Sex * Many elitist atheist youtubers * Women * Vaginas * MTV Male Feminists (White Knights) A large portion of the feminist movement is not just made up of millennial hipster women with shaved heads and nose rings, there are also male feminists. These men are generallypussified bitches who sold their dicks in order to impress some dykes. They tend to be less annoying but more tragic than regular feminazis. Notable White Knights * Ryan Whiny * A Pompous Zitbag * Jonathan McIntosh * Steve Shives * Aron Ra * EssenceofThought White Feminist White feminism is according to the Huffington Post "fake feminism" that ignores white guilt and loves all cis-gender straight folk. Most white feminist are white because only white people are racist. Rhetoric The Wage Gap Main article: The Wage Gap The feminists are locked in an eternal conflict with their non-existent enemies known simply as "The Patriarchy". Many cling to the the myth all woman make 77 cents to the dollar, but only in certain fields are women paid less then men, usually the same fields women are less likely to pursue. The "77 cents to the dollar" myth is based on overall wages and does not take over factors in account. Even our own president, Barack Obama, once pulled out this line as it has become a silent tenant of democratic pandering for votes. Additional members include Hillary Clintonand Bernie Sanders, however the latter is much less vocal about it and realizes that there aremuch more important things to worry about. Internalized Misogyny Internalized Misogyny is a phrase used to describe a hatred for women subconsciously. This is often used by some feminists to dismiss arguments by women that disagree with them, which is obviously very empowering. When used in an argument, accusations of internalized misogyny are nothing more than cop outs made in avoidance of answering criticism posed by other Women. So if someone accuses you of it, the best response would be to tell them to blow it out their ass. Rape Culture Rape Culture is a term among feminist claims that denotes to a society where in rape is rampant, normalized and even accepted. Modern feminists like to assert that rape culture exists within our western culture, usually citing fictional depictions of sexual violence and the attitude that women should be encouraged to take precautions to prevent the occurrence of rape. Teach Men Not To Rape This nonsensical, overused rhetoric is used by some, if not most feminists as an idea to combat the non-existent Rape Culture. There are many problems with this "logic". For example, you're ignoring the fact that not only are men aren't rapists by nature and that you're asserting the bullshit idea that men can't be raped, but you're also dehumanizing male rape victims which ironically ends up creating the Rape Culture that feminists claim to be fighting against. Quotes : "If a feminist didn't have double standards, they wouldn't have standards." : —TJ Kirk : : "Women are like jungle gyms: They're made of steel and primates climb on them" : —Anita Sarkeesian Trivia * A common misconception with feminism is the belief it has only just now become radical within the third wave, and while feminism used to have a radical side to it within the first and second wave, it has become the majority with the third wave. * They love the No True Scotsman fallacy. * Jenny McDermott claims feminism is important because someone told her to make them a sandwich on the internet. * They are unable to have a discussion without you requiring a giant tome on feminist terminology, a well as a tumblr post pulling out even more buzzwords out of their ass to explain shit that was made up in the first place explaining what the fuck they're talking about. * They took over Sweden and want to tax men and ban peeing while standing up. * They hate TJ's fucking guts, even though he made several videos in favor of gender equality. They will also believe any kind of insane rumor about him fitting their narrative of TJ being a loud obnoxious sexist shithead, even if made without basis, including takingobviously satirical and exaggerated videos seriously. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}